


Never Gonna Give You Up

by Anonymous



Category: 21st Century CE RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, First Person Narration, Gen, No Angst, No beta we die like first years, Self-Insert, but not in this work, haha that's a lie, there's definitely angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1992-07-14
Updated: 1992-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27289660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A class's introduction to what fandom is to me.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: Anonymous





	Never Gonna Give You Up

_"Ya learn something new every day, especially if you have elemental powers for one of the four elements."_

This a paraphrase of the final line a story I never finished. I remember showing it to someone on the bus when I was in fifth grade, and it's the oldest story I remember writing. It was about two best friends named *Ciel and Esmerelda, and it featured evil giant fists made of water, imprisonment in a mysterious facility underground, and a scene that I shamelessly lifted straight out of the movie _Sky High_. It will likely ever see the public light of day.

As a kid, I wanted to be a writer. This desire was soon subsumed by the more parentally attractive careers of "pediatrician" and "surgeon," but the interest in writing never really disappeared. I kept folders full of half-finished scribbles and short stories about silly magical objects could make your dreams come true and twin kittens who hated each other. I would obsessively keep cool-looking notebooks that caught my eye with the idea that I would someday write stories in them.

I discovered fanfiction at some point in middle school. Things were a bit of a roller coaster from there.

Fanfiction and fandom have a very near and dear place in my heart. Both are often associated with thirsty rabid fangirls, crack fics, and mAkINg EVerYtHinG _gAy._ While true to an extent, I won't get into that for now. What I will say is that fanfiction has had a formative influence on my writing and my day-to-day. Fic writing to me is about answering the question of _"What if?"_ and splashing around in the muddy collection of tropes and events often referred to as canon. It's about playing and venting and asking questions about life and love and the things you don't quite have the words to talk about IRL.

I'm taking this class to get a foundation for the things that won't really fly outside the realm of fanfiction. As much as I love fics and the ability to play around in them, I also recognize that there are some things I probably need to learn or unlearn if I ever want to do writing "seriously," outside of this bubble of kudos and comments.

This is my toast to my wonderful friend Fandom. You've gotten me this far, and I haven't forgotten about the fic that has needed updating since early October. I'm definitely going to turn around and use the things I learn in this class to write better fics and work on my original writing. For now, though, I'm taking a little bit of a break.

.

..

...

..

.

..

...

..

.

..

[...](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ)

..

.

..

...

..

.

Psych, I'll be updating on Tuesday. I'm very excited for this class, tho.

**Author's Note:**

> *Not the actual names of the characters, but very similar.


End file.
